


Fireflies

by bluemisfortune



Series: ROAN AU [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romantic Fluff, losers and their super dumb crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: Even if Kaito has been stood up at his own party, there's always one blazing light there for him.





	Fireflies

 “You seem kind of stressed recently, Leo,” Kaito says quietly. 

 They’re changing from the training mission. Just the two of them. Everyone else has long since left. Kaito always waits behind to be with Leo. Chris had waited for a while but had eventually told them not to be too long and to get back to their lives. So now it’s just the two of them. 

 “It’s nothing,” Leo sighs. Kaito frowns a little. “Just, things are a little overwhelming right now.”

 “Family stuff?” Leo nods. “You know, you can always talk to me, don’t you? I mean, if there’s anything bothering you in particular, I’m here to listen.” 

 “There’s not much to talk about,” he replies. “I’m doing my duty. That’s all.”

 “Duty can be a terrible burden. But it’s duty nonetheless.”

 “You’re so stiff,” Leo mutters, turning away. 

 “Umm, Leo?” Kaito murmurs. Leo glances up as he does up his jacket. “It’s- it’s- I mean, there’s a celebration coming up.”

 “I know. Your birthday.” 

 Kaito pauses and frowns. “You know who I am?”

 “You think I’m dumb,” he says quietly. “You’re not that subtle.” Kaito frowns. “So, what about it?”

 “I wondered if…” He frowns and glances away. “If you wanted to go. With me.”

 “Aren’t you dating Duke Heraldic?”

 “There are talks of it, and I do like him, but- And I- I really just meant as a friend, really. A night off to have some fun. Not like a date or anything.” 

 Leo laughs a little a nods. “You’re a weird one, Kaito.”

 “Does that mean no?”

 “I’ll be there,” Leo says turning away. “Maybe I’ll see you there.” 

 Kaito nods slightly and Leo turns away, striding out the locker room and leaving Kaito staring after him like a lovestruck idiot. 

 He likes Chris. A lot. If Kaito has to be married off to a noble, the man who was due to be King Heraldic, ruler of one of the greatest kingdoms before the empire. He’s a good choice and they’re good friends. And perhaps there is something more between them. No one deserves his place in the royal family more than him. 

 But then his best friend Leo; funny and wild and charismatic beyond belief. He makes Kaito feel something he’s never felt before. Whether any of that will matter but he doesn’t know what else it can be but adoration. 

 

 Kaito can’t see Leo at the party though. He’s glad no one can see how desperately he’s looking for him given the veil he wears. There are Paladins on duty, but no sign of Leo. On or off duty. 

 “Cool party, huh?” Kaito flinches slightly at Thomas’ sudden presence, his arms around Kaito’s glittering crown resting over his veil as he leans against his shoulder. “I’m glad I get to be here with you.” 

 “Thomas…” Thomas straightens up slightly, standing in front of him. “What are you up to? I thought you’d be enjoying the party.”

 “I’m your date, remember?” Thomas says firmly. Kaito frowns a little. Is he? “You forgot, didn’t you? I can’t believe you.” 

 “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he sighs. “Of course.”

 “If you’re looking for Duke Heraldic, he’s being kept busy by our beloved _father_.” 

 Kaito glances over to find exactly what Thomas said. Chris is with King Heartland. Obviously annoyed to be there but, of course, he can’t say no. That’s alright, though. Thomas pulls Kaito away and with no sign of Leo, Kaito doesn’t argue. Leo said he was going to be here. Kaito’s a little disappointed. But Thomas is his sweet little brother. He can’t say he doesn’t want him here. He loves him. Thomas is charming and sophisticated. He knows it must be hard for Thomas and Chris to grow up apart from each other, but Kaito has done all he can to be a good big brother to Thomas in his place. 

 

 “Hey,” Thomas says quietly. “Come with me.”

 “It’s my party, I can hardly leave,” Kaito replies. 

 “You’re so stiff,” he sighs. 

 Kaito frowns. Just like Leo. Is he really? He sighs and nods. “Alright.”

 Thomas nods and pulls him away by the hand. Kaito lets him guide him. Away from the party into the gardens, into the greenhouses Haruto loves so much. Thomas smiles and sits on the bench by the fountain. The fireflies are fluttering around, dancing over the fountain. Kaito sat slowly at Thomas’ side and Thomas drew up his robes so he could rest his legs up on the bench, leaning against his shoulder. 

 “I like being out here with you,” Thomas murmurs. “I love it when it’s just the two of us together. I love Chris, and I miss him, but… I kinda love you too.”

 “Thomas…” Kaito whispers. Thomas’ hand brushes his lightly and Kaito glances down at him. “You’re so important to me too. I’m glad we get to be together. I know, I don’t get to be with you so much.”

 “You’ve got your duty,” Thomas says softly. “You serve. You keep us  safe. You’re the jewel of the empire.” 

 “Isn’t that you?” Thomas lifts his head slightly. “You’re charming and funny and sophisticated. You know what it’s like to be a prince. I don’t know how to behave. How to charm people. I have no idea what I’m doing. I’m glad I have you here to help.”

 “I’m always here.” Thomas’ hand lays lightly over his and he leans in closer. “You’re precious to me. I want to be with you. Always.”

 Thomas really is the sweetest, most ridiculous idiot, no matter how much he acts like he’s so strong and above it all. Kaito wraps his arms loosely around him. It’s the best celebration of his birthday he could ask for. Haruto tucked away safely asleep. Thomas quiet and content in his arms. 

 

 “I like it like this,” Thomas whispers. “I want to be with you like this all the time. I wish it could be different.”

 “Thomas…” 

 Kaito reaches for Thomas’ veil. He barely remembers his little brother’s face. The veil Thomas had worn since he was young, except around their homes. Even raised as brothers, he’s not seen Thomas without his veil since they were tiny. They’re always being watched. Always controlled. Prisoners in a beautiful gilded cage. 

 Still, Kaito can’t help wonder just how Thomas has grown up. Everyone knows Thomas is handsome. He was when you he was young. He must be now. The Arclights always have been. 

 “There you two are,” Chris calls quietly from the doorway. Kaito lowers his hand. Some other time then. “You’re absent from your own birthday party, Kaito. It’s rather conspicuous.” 

 He holds out his hands and Kaito helps Thomas up, both taking his hands and letting him lead them back towards the palace. Chris pushes Kaito gently, encourages him up towards the crowds waiting to welcome him back in.

 Kaito turns slightly, holding out his hand to Thomas once more. “Are you coming, Thomas? You’re my date, remember?”

 Thomas laughs and lifts his robes enough that he can run up the stairs and join him. Thomas grabs his arm once more, leaning against him and leading Kaito into the grand ballroom, Chris following good naturedly. Even if it’s not really right, if this isn’t how things should be, with Thomas and Chris and this ridiculous position as prince, Kaito feels right like this.

 Even if Leo has stood him up. 


End file.
